


Wasn't Enough

by Entireoranges



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: 8.06 fic, Emotional Abuse, F/M, Gen, and likely other types of abuse, because canon sucks in this episode, cross posted on tumblr, where canon remains the same, yes that pained me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 08:13:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19147048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entireoranges/pseuds/Entireoranges
Summary: Brienne knew whatever she did it would never be enough to save him.





	Wasn't Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Also used the prompt "You are lost in the arms that have found you"

There was a pain residing deep within him that scared her. Turmoil, abuse, lies have been carved upon his skin since before his birth. Secrets in which he hardly spoke even to himself, a constant mask is worn. She desperately wanted, needed to help him. Not to change him or to erase his history, rather help him understand life could be more; he could be more. 

There are days in which she thought she was succeeding and on those days he was completely hers mind, body, and soul. It never lasted. A memory or some type of reminder of his self the world had shaped him had come flooding back. It was a war she knew she would never win, still she forced down that truth and kept working, praying to the Gods new and old she was wrong and he'd remain hers. 

And still it felt as if her heart has been torn in two when she awoke to him missing from the bed, and the room. He had left early before, in her soul she just knew this is different. The pendulum had swung too far the other way and he was returning home, retreating back fully to the person they both knew he did not want to be; it was an addiction poisoning him. Now it would kill him. She begged, pleaded for him in the early morning light, once one of her favorite times of the day, ignored everything he was rattling off to her. Of all the things he told her she was aware of already and did not alter anything. Not then and not now. She could fight an army of dead and win. But this fight was too much for them both and she broke down as he galloped off for what she accepts to be the final time. 

She wanted to blame him. Curse his name and everything he stood for. If she could burn his memory from her very soul she would. Those emotions don't last long and she learned to forgive. He was a victim since before he left his mother's womb. A pawn for countless souls. Perhaps for just a little while she provided him a love he never thought could be real. In the end it wasn't enough but she held comfort that for that short while it helped heal him.


End file.
